My Name is Trouble
by Bella Regia
Summary: What if she's not the heroine? What if she's the bad guy? One-shot AU.


**Hey, you guys! This story has been in my head for almost a year now… it will probably feel really anticlimactic to finally post it on FF, but I absolutely have to… Please review! Thank you for reading! **

**Note: Usual disclaimers apply. Characters aren't mine, Stephenie just lets us borrow them for a spin. **

**Inspired by the song **_**My Name is Trouble**_**, by Nightmare of You. **

:: * ::

BPOV

A mouth-watering temptation from hell.

The overwhelming scent of honey, lilac, and sunshine enveloped me, causing venom to pool in my mouth at an alarming rate. As a vampire with phenomenal self-control I wasn't used to this level of thirst.

I clenched the wood beneath the lab table and heard it snap. Pulverized splinters fell to the floor as I held my breath. I had never smelled _anything_ so utterly delectable in my entire life.

I kept my eyes on him, golden amber boring into deep green. He appeared startled, uncomfortable to have been singled out by me in particular. The biology teacher handed him a textbook and pointed him in the direction of my lab table. The only one with an empty seat available.

Oh no. His scent was so near…

Suddenly, I was seething; uncontrollable rage surged through me. Why now? Surely, this boy would be my undoing… this stupid, meaningless boy.

So meaningless, perhaps, that his absence would go unnoticed…

But no. I would fight against myself. And later, shake Alice. Why had the pixie not seen this?

:: * ::

"_New boy in town," Alice said in a low voice only we could hear. We all glanced out of the corner of our eyes. He walked in uncertainly, holding his lunch tray, when suddenly Jessica Stanley invited him to sit at her table._

"_Name?" Emmett asked, tearing up fish sticks with his fingers._

"_Edward Masen," Alice continued. "From Chicago." Alice's gift of foresight made her our go-to source for information._

"_God, he feels nauseated," Jasper winced. Alice, his mate, patted him sympathetically. The empath, thankfully, couldn't throw up._

"_He's probably nervous," Rosalie shrugged, dismissive._

"_He's getting the scoop on the Cullens," Alice said, toying with her soda. We never ate, but had to pretend we did._

"_What's Skankley saying about us?" I asked, my curiosity piqued._

"_The usual. Scandalous foster home arrangements, rich but beautiful weirdoes, and a special warning against you." Alice smirked._

"_Me?" I turned to look at him, and was met with his gaze. He looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. _

_The messy bronze hair and forest-green eyes were almost enough to distract me from Alice's response._

"_Jessica is jealous. Edward asked about us—you, specifically, as in '_Who's that petite girl with the long brown hair?_' He knows your name."_

"_Interesting." I stood up, ready to toss my tray. "How interested would he be if he also knew the truth?"_

:: * ::

It took all my willpower and supernatural self-control to keep from inhaling. After that initial whiff of absolute _heaven_, I held my breath in order to avoid pouncing on this Edward.

The memory of Alice's words ran through my mind in seconds, as he made his way down the aisle towards the lab table. I shied away from him as he slid onto the stool, hands now clenched in my lap. I couldn't risk any more destruction.

His eyes were on my fists, my rigid posture, scooted as far away from him as possible in the confined space. I tilted my head slightly forward, shielding my face with my hair. But it wasn't enough to deter him.

"Um, hey. I—I'm Edward Masen. I just moved here… from Chicago?" His voice took on an interrogatory inflection, as though unsure of his own origin.

I gave a slight nod, indicating I'd heard him. No need to be outright rude.

"And you are…?" he trailed off.

"Not interested," I hissed. I didn't have much air to speak. I couldn't—wouldn't breathe in.

Edward seemed taken aback. "Fine," he muttered. He pulled out his notebook and pretended to look interested in the lecture.

I continued to be painfully aware of every movement: the gentle rise of his back as he breathed, the long feathery lashes that whispered as he blinked, occasionally running his hand through his hair. Every time he stirred the air this way, his scent would stun me again, and my mouth watered.

In a futile attempt to distract myself, I allowed my mind to ponder what he made of us Cullens. In a previous life, only five years ago, my name had been Isabella Swan. During my summer vacation, hiking through the Vancouver forests, I'd met with an unfortunate accident, plummeting almost 60 feet.

When Carlisle Cullen found me, I was barely alive. He carried me, running with amazing speed to a house near the shore. I could only feel the slightest jostling motion all the while. When he laid me on a kitchen counter, the faces of my would-be siblings surrounded me, as well as Esme, now my mother for all intents and purposes.

The ensuing discussion about whether or not to 'turn me' was lost as I faded out of consciousness, but soon I would wish for that blissful ignorance.

Carlisle bit me, and after writhing in agonizing pain for almost three days, I was a vampire. Albeit, one who did not drink human blood, but fed from animals instead. Bella Swan became Bella Cullen. My parents Charlie and Renée, believing me dead, received anonymous donations from me back in Phoenix. My supernatural ability for self-control had enabled me to mingle with regular humans from the first.

And so, now I was faced with the first real challenge, as I clung to the remaining vestiges of humanity in me so as not to drink Edward Masen's enticing blood. I could sense it pumping, hot and liquid through his veins. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Hey."

His quiet, breathy whisper pulled me out of my reverie.

"Bella?" My eyes opened wide.

God, did this boy have a _death_ wish? I was out of air. Not breathing made me terribly uncomfortable; it was losing one of the most powerful senses a vampire possesses. Did I dare? Could I control this wild, insane urge to sink my teeth into his pulsing neck, and let myself consume him… savor him… kill him…

I shook my head, which he mistook as acknowledgement.

"Can I borrow a pen?"

I swore internally and pushed my Bic towards him. As I did, I caught Mike Newton witnessing our exchange. I raised my eyebrow at him and he turned away hastily. I knew humans perceived us as beautiful, but a few well-placed words had quickly discouraged all boys at Forks High. Why couldn't Edward fear me too?

"Thanks." He leaned in slightly, and I forgot to hold air in. _Dammit_. The honey warmth slowly seeped in through my nostrils, coating my tongue and throat with the sweet flavor of his essence. I whimpered softly, and gripped the seat of my stool as hard as I could without breaking it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, frowning. The pen stood poised above the blank sheet of paper, his eyes trained on me now.

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth. I was _thisclose_ to bolting across the room to shut the classroom door and murdering everyone inside just to get a taste of him… a single drop would suffice, but I could have it all, dousing the flames that scorched my throat.

"You seem nervous," he insisted, trying to peer around the curtain of my hair, which so far had done an adequate job of shielding my deranged expression from him.

"Not nervous," I mumbled, my head foggy with the pulsing desire…

"Anxious, then," Edward ventured.

"What, are you a goddamned mind reader or what?" I said furiously, trying to ignore the scent that pervaded me. "I'm not nervous, I'm not anxious…" _I'm restraining myself to avoid biting through your neck like so much butter and feasting on your blood…_

"I'm sorry, you just seem a little—" He was interrupted by the bell signaling the end of the period.

I jumped from the stool, grabbing my own unused notebook and stuffing it into my backpack in one fluid motion. He appeared stunned by the speed and grace, but I didn't stop to register more of the emotions stamped on his face.

"Bella—" His fingertips barely grazed the sleeve of my hoodie as I breezed past. Damn, he touched me! I tried to ignore the strange tingling on my arm where he had made contact.

"What?" I whirled to face him, holding my breath, knowing his alluring scent would be all around me.

"Did I do something to upset you? If there's anything I can do…"

"Yeah, there's something you can do. Stay away from me." I almost shoved him like a bully before I considered that a push from me would probably break his ribs, if not crush his sternum. Balling my fists again, I turned to leave.

"Why?" He still stood his ground, demanding answers for my rude behavior. And why not make it clear as day? Fine. I stepped closer, the toes of our sneakers touching. The top of my head barely reached his chin. I made my presence as physical as possible, waiting for the moment when he would naturally recoil from the cold of my body and sense the threat of the vampire I was.

I placed my hands lightly on his chest. Lifting my head, I ran my nose along his neck, his jaw, until my lips grazed his ear. I didn't breathe in, knowing it would be beyond my self-control. But I heard him swallow hard. I heard him try to discreetly sniff the crown of my head, all lavender and freesia. His skin broke out in goose bumps. His hands came around to grip the small of my back. Before he could, I rose on my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Because I'm dangerous."

With those words, I pulled away from him and made my way to the door. Everyone had left, and as I reached the exit, I heard his voice again.

"I don't believe you."

I paused, my hand on the frame. With the distance between us, I felt free to take a deep breath, untainted with his scent.

"Did you hear me? I don't believe you're dangerous at all." He stood uncertainly by the table, his books scattered across the top, a dazed but determined expression in his jade eyes.

"You're wrong," I said softly, giving him one last, pitying glance. I closed the door behind me, and leaned against it for a second.

"And you're delicious…"

:: * ::

**THE END**

**With summer vacation, I have a lot of time for reading, and I'd like to rec the following fics REALLY HARD:**

_**Blossom**_**, by ms-ambrosia**

_**For the Summer**_**, by camoozle**

_**Stampede of a Thousand Pulses**_**, by ss10**

_**Summer of Salt**_**, by lola-pops (which was recently completed, awesome!)**

_**A Drop in the Ocean**_** (amazing little one-shot by stella luna sky)**

_**With or Without You**_and_**Volition**_**, by Rochelle Allison (tell her I sent you and as a matter of fact, just read everything on her profile, she's amazing, you won't be disappointed…)**

**Review please! I try to reply to each and every single one… **

**And a new, multi-chapter fic is coming soon… Love you!**


End file.
